Pokémon For Dummies
by Shizzy92
Summary: A step by step guide to catching your first Pokémon. Mock battle included! Read and review please!


Hey all, Shizzy back again with another story from English class.  
It seems I often write about Pokemon… I pity my teachers for having to read my musings…

Well, ENJOY!!

--

Thank you for purchasing the newly revised edition of "Pokémon for Dummies". Within these pages you shall delve into the world of these mysterious creatures and find a thorough, step by step guide on how to triumph over those clever little monsters. Guaranteed, you will be a much more fulfilled individual after learning this process or your money back! (Conditions apply).

So, you're a novice Pokémon trainer. You've set out on your quest to be the greatest Pokémon master in the world. One problem: you have no idea what you're doing. You barely know what a Pokémon is! But that's quite alright, for that is why I, your Pokémon expert, am here to guide you.

There are many ways to go about this endeavor. Firstly, to catch a Pokémon you need to purchase the essential Pokéballs! This is the initial crucial step to achieving your goal of becoming a Pokémon master. Now, I can see your brow furrowed. "What exactly is a Pokéball?" and, "Where can I find them?" are the questions floating though your mind. Well young trainer, the answer is simple. A Pokéball is the mechanism by which one captures a Pokémon and stores it within the party during your travels. These useful items are conveniently located in local pharmacies or Pokémarts. I recommend picking up three to six to start with as there can be some pretty resilient Pokémon out there. For instance, I remember one of my first encounters was with a hardy Squirtle. I only brought one ball with me and I lined her up perfect, I threw it with all my might and I missed. It landed in a thorn bush and I had to travel back to the nearest mart to get more. But, we learn from our mistakes. Anywho, moving right along, the next stage consists of finding a Pokémon to capture. "How do I do that?" you might say. Well, typically one must leave the village and venture into the unknown wilderness; alone. Next, locate a patch of tall grass as this is the most common place to find wild Pokémon. You may have to search about in the grass for a while but wild Pokémon are not generally meek or shy and they will engage you in an attack if you disrupt their personal space.

Now, I bet you're probably shaking in your boots a bit. Don't worry a Pokémon battle is not as frightening as it seems. Most times a wild Pokémon will run away from battle if you give it a menacing glare and perhaps growl a bit. However, one could always pelt their foe with rocks or other sundry resources – it works for the most part. Unlike that one encounter I had with a sassy Charmander. I was frightened so I growled at it, threw a rock and it head butted me over a ditch. But, we learn from our mistakes! Nevertheless, the best way to deal with an encounter with a Pokémon is to engage it in battle, especially if your intent is to capture this Pokémon and make it a member of your team. Don't be frightened now, I'm still with you, and look! It appears the next chapter covers a mock battle I simulated exclusively for this special edition volume of "Pokémon for Dummies".

(Cue battle theme music)

Oh look! A wild Pidgey appeared! It seems to be a female at level 10 with an 'impish' nature. Lucky for me, I have my trusty Pikachu in stock. Pikachu! I choose you! POOF! My Pikachu breaks forth from its Pokéball and lifts its chin regally into the air as it assesses the situation. Pidgey uses Sand-Attack. Pikachu's vision is obscured by a sandy gust. I cry out for it use a lightening attack and of course due to my excellent training it manages to retaliate despite the unfortunate Pidgey's best efforts. As Pidgey falls in defeat, I throw my Pokéball. There is a moment of suspense where it seems my attempt to capture the creature has failed. Alas! The struggle is over! Pidegy was captured! I shall nickname her Steve.

And there you have it my friend; the simple way to catch a Pokémon. Never allow the heat of battle to sway you from your main desire: capture or defeat your enemy or plummet into the pits of failure. Keep your eye on the prize. You will never forget the moment when the Pokéball clicks and you have successfully added the first addition to your team. Now, let's recap shall we? Always be prepared, Pokémon tend to be rather formidable. Find tall grass. Never let the enemy see or smell your fear. Be confident. Weaken to injure, never to kill and throw your Pokéball with a steady arm. Success is imminent. However, if you do indeed fail, bummer yo.

--

That's it for me! Hope you enjoyed! (Please review!)  
See you the next time I have to write an English paper!

Shizzy


End file.
